


Grocery List

by deltachye



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x hatori sohma]you wonder if he's got cold hands.[DW19]





	Grocery List

You didn’t think your simple grocery run would turn into a babysitting incident. You especially did not expect to be doing so with an unfairly handsome man.

It was a kind of simple situation until it became oh so very complicated. There was a child crying alone in one of the aisles, and you figured that he’d wandered off from his parents. It wasn’t that far from the customer service desk, where you could request a PA for his parents. You tried approaching the toddler as gently as you could, but here’s the kicker—he only began to cry more and more. It kind of hurt your self-esteem to have this kid blatantly reject you, but you were an adult and had your priorities straight. You’d just have to herd him to the customer service, even if he was going to be screaming about it. However, before you could switch your tactics to well-meaning threats, another person came into the aisle, probably drawn by the hellish wailing.

“What’s going on here?”

Your heart stuttered when you looked up and met deep blue eyes. For a moment, you felt totally frozen. There was no excuse for a man to be looking _this_ fine and well dressed in a casual supermarket. You’re in your sweatpants, socks, and pyjama shirt for Christ’s sake. But there he was, with a thin eyebrow quirked with mild concern.

“I think he’s lost!” you sputter out hastily, remembering he might be thinking you’re some horrible child abuser right now. “I’m trying to take him to customer service, but…”

“Ah.” With a totally blank face, he steps forward, crouches, and picks the boy up. Your heart nearly seizes in your chest. You hadn’t even thought about touching somebody else’s child without permission, but this man had just up and whisked some random kid into his arms. To your surprise, and slight offense, the boy immediately starts to calm down.

“There, there. It’s fine, see?”

The man’s voice softens in a way that doesn’t fit his face. He’s got cold, sharp features and the same type of dress. He seems very much like some kind of professional that doesn’t have time to be toting children on his hip. But then he gives you a pointed look, which says “come with me” in a way that gives you no option to refuse.

The two of you walk through the store to the front. Nobody gives you odd looks. Their eyes glide right over the three of you. You can imagine it already; people thinking _she’s way too ugly to be with him._ Maybe honest things like _is that their kid? Looks nothing like them._ Or, maybe, if you’re hopeful, _what a nice looking couple_. Walking beside him with a child between the two of you, you can almost feel what it’s like to have his large hand holding yours. You wonder if they’re warm or cold, though. He seems the type to always have cold hands. But he’d warm them in yours, fingers entwined. When you aren’t paying attention to him, checking the prices of apples, he’d pull on your hand and kiss the back of it. His face, stoic, might split wide open into a smug smile when he sees the shock and embarrassment and happiness spread across your face. He’d put a hand on your back to pull you close to his chest, out of the view of others, whispering your name low in your ear. The kiss would be intoxicating… at least, you imagine.

When you make it to customer service, the both of you spy a frantic looking couple already there. They both turn to look at you and almost cry in relief. The child in the man’s arms, who’s been sucking on his thumb peacefully (little bastard), smiles and hits the ground running when he’s lowered back down. The family embraces, and the imaginary one in your head fizzles away.

“I’ve worked with troublesome younger siblings often,” the stranger speaks up as the two of you stand and watch the parents dote on their son. “The only thing you can do when they’re being that difficult is pick them up. That’s what I’ve learnt.”

You’re surprised he’s sticking around to talk to you and get flustered, feeling an embarrassing blush creep up your neck. You’re a hopeless wreck as you try to pull yourself together, nodding dumbly. The man puts his hands into his expensive looking jacket’s pockets, and when you glance up to his face, he’s got yet another one of those distantly soft smiles where his eyes aren’t seeing in front of him, but something in his head.

“Well. I’m glad it turned out to be a happy ending.” He turns to look at you while you’re staring and meets your gaze. It takes all of your strength not to look away.

“Me too. Um, thanks for your help! I couldn’t have done anything without you.”

“That’s not true,” he replies seriously. “The fact that you tried to do anything at all is more than anybody else had done before you. That already shows what your character is.”

Even though he’s oddly blunt about it, the compliment isn’t lost on you and makes your heart flutter. He doesn’t seem to realize that you’re just standing there dreamily, and takes his right hand out of his pocket. You watch him in a trance as he extends it to you.

“Hatori Sohma.”

“Er—[Name] [Surname]!”

His hands aren’t cold like you’d thought, but actually warm. They’re all-encompassing and kind of rough on the palm from some kind of work, but his fingers wrap around yours gently.

“[Name]? I see… hope to see you around,” he says, almost musing to himself. You gulp down a nervous swallow and smile.

“Yes, I think I’d like that.”

He walks away after that, presumably to pick up the groceries he’d originally come here for. The spicy noodles on your list are the last thing on your mind, though. Hatori Sohma. If only you could take _him_ home from the store.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
